


secret santa

by wayvbabey



Series: Taeyong's Christmas Party [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayvbabey/pseuds/wayvbabey
Summary: Character A’s best friend rigs the Secret Santa, because they know Character A has a crush on Character B.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Reader
Series: Taeyong's Christmas Party [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032276
Kudos: 7





	secret santa

-

Parties are supposed to be fun. But not when Jung Yoonoh is involved.

Johnny holds the cup at eye-level for you while the vodka in his hands sloshes out of the bottle and into the mulled wine.

“Isn’t that enough?” He asks.

“No,” you motion for him to keep going. “I want him on the floor by the end of this evening. He deserves it.”

Johnny frowns, halting the flow of the alcohol and lifting both drinks away as you try to grab it. “This’ll do the job, Y/N. You want him wasted, not in an ambulance. And besides, I don’t know why you’re so mad. You get to talk to Taeil.”

You glower at your taller friend. “He stole my present! It was going to make Doyoung so happy! Now Yoonoh’s going to get the credit when we all know he’s the worst at buying for others.”

Johnny raises his eyebrows thoughtfully. “Well, if it helps, I was there when he picked out Taeil’s present. It’s a good one.”

“Brilliant.” You take the red solo cup off him as he lets down his guard and sniffs it unhappily, wrinkling your nose and coughing when the stench of vodka hits you. Then you return it to him, shoving it to his chest. “Make sure he drinks this.”

“I will when _you_ give Taeil the present.” He eyes you, carefully taking the drink. “Just do it now and get it over with. If it goes badly, we can restock the eggnog and drink your pain away. Taeyong’s busy policing the party and Renjun’s backed off.”

“I’m holding you to that.” You look down at the wrapped present in your hand and take in a breath. “Wish me luck.”

“You won’t need it.” Johnny gives you a lazy wave as you disappear into the crowd and leave him with the drinks.

Though you know Yoonoh had meant well by forcing you to give Taeil his secret santa present, it doesn’t stop sweat from gathering in your hands as you weave in and out the crowd. Taeil is the oldest of you all and, considering your slightly infamous reputation of being Jung Yoonoh’s drinking buddy, you weren’t sure exactly what he thought of you.

You catch him chatting away to Doyoung from across the room, the latter giving you a polite smile before drifting away, no doubt to find his girlfriend. You debate whether to bring him back and tell him his present was from you, but given Taeil is right there you have to hold off on that idea.

“Y/N!” Taeil smiles widely, probably deliberately ignoring the present in your hands in favour of being polite. “Are you enjoying the party?”

“Uh, yeah,” you try to mirror his relaxed smile. “It’s great! Nice to see everyone. Are you?”

He nods. “Yeah. Still haven’t got my secret santa though.”

You stifle an awkward cough.

“Well- surprise!” You say lamely, thrusting out the present for him to take. “Sorry I took so long. I’ve been… busy.”

“Ah, yes.” He nods gravely. “The drinks won’t spike themselves.”

“Hey, that was actually Yoonoh and his accomplices. I had nothing to do with that.”

“Of course, of course.” He nods, but there’s a twinkle in his eye as he turns over the present, examining the wrapping. “But the lightweights are starting to show their colours, you know. Who’s going to take care of them?”

“Just open it!” You blurt out, trying to fight off the heat that is rushing to your cheeks from his teasing. He breaks into a proper smile, meeting your eyes and causing you to twist your fingers in embarrassment, before beginning to open it.

Yoonoh, the son of a bitch, has given him a mug. Not just any mug, but one with Taeil’s face, pulled in some quite unattractive expressions splayed all over it.

“Oh no,” you murmur quietly, but your panic dies in your throat as Taeil’s face splits into two, a face smile overtaking his face.

“I love it!” He marvels. “Now no-one will take my mug!”

“Yeah…” You trail off weakly. “And people will know not to spike your drink too. Unless… they want to spike it?”

He laughs. “Is that a threat?”

“No!” You reply hastily, before realising he’s joking again. “I mean, if you want to see, I’m sure there’s some alcohol left.”

He pretends to ponder over the idea. “Only if you drink with me.”

You smile, and try to discreetly- very discreetly -wipe your sweaty palms on your jeans. “Of course.”

-


End file.
